


There was One

by Immabewriting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bruce Banner Love story, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immabewriting/pseuds/Immabewriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often that Bruce Banner fell in love, but Eve just might changed that. This occurs post Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chinese or Italian?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Maybe some of you have read my story No Cat Left Behind which is in a completely different fandom but I love the Avengers and I really wanted to write Bruce a cutie love story. Its more love story not much action in it. This is my first chapter fic so please bear with me if I don't update often! Also as always please read and review, I hope you like the story!! P.S. this story isn't beta'd yet but the future chapters will be.
> 
> Now without further ado here is There was One!

It wasn't often that Bruce Banner fell in love but there was one instance where he did... 

They met at a park. Bruce was walking; the cold air felt nice against his skin and helped him calm down. She was sitting at a bench with her little Jack Russell Terrier, feeding him when the little dog ran up to Bruce. Tangling the confused scientists' legs with his leash. She ran up to Bruce flustered

"I'm so sorry! He loves strangers!" The girl said. Her black curls bouncing with every step she took. Bruce looked at her and instantly was captivated by her beautiful ebony skin and green eyes. The woman looked up at her and he realized he was still staring at her and hadn't said a word.

"O-Oh yea- no, it's okay... H-He's a cute dog..." Bruce mumbled. He secretly hit himself for not being flirty enough with her. But she smiled and nodded

"Yea, he... His name is Jack." He smiled back and untangled himself from the leash and gave it back to her. She took it smiling and extended her other hand. 

            "I'm Eve Santos," she said.                                                                                        

             He took her hand and shook it smiling "I'm Bruce Banner,"

"Oh Bruce Banner, you're the scientist, right?" She asked curiously. He gave a tight-lipped smile and nodded knowing the whole 'can you do the green thing' was to come next. "That's cool! I love your work on Gamma radiation!" She exclaimed. This caught him by surprise. No one-save for scientists and the S.H.E.I.L.D team-knew a lot about his work on gamma radiation. 

            “Thank you… how do you know about that? Sorry, it’s just most people just think oh hey don’t you turn green?!” that comment elicited a giggle from her, which made him smile.

            “Well, my dad was a scientist so I heard a lot about you and your _fantastic_ work,” she smiled as she said this.

            “Ah, that makes sense… And what exactly do you do?”

            “I’m a dancer at the New York City Ballet,” she smiled as she said that. A dancer, he thought. A very beautiful one at that.

            “Well you must be very good,” he blubbered. ‘ _You must be very good?!’ Nice going Bruce!_

            “Well, maybe you should come see me sometime then, I actually have a show tomorrow if you’d like to attend,” she said.

            “L-Like a date…?” he asked blushing. He hoped her answer was yes.

            “Well, that depends if you buy me dinner afterwards,” she said cheekily.

            He smiled “Chinese or Italian?”

            She wrote her number and the number for tickets on a paper she had in her purse and gave it to him saying, “Surprise me.”

            “Alright,” he smiled shyly at her “See you tomorrow, Eve.”

            “See you tomorrow, Bruce” She smiled at him one last time and then left with her little furry friend. He went the other way grinning from ear to ear.


	2. He Surprises Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, me again! There are some things I want to say before we get on with the story:  
> 1\. I'm planning on making updates every Friday/Saturday since those are my less busier days for school work and stuff  
> 2\. I have a friend of mine who is beta-ing the story but like me she's got school work and stuff too so some updates might not be up till after its beta-ed and some chapters might be edited if I've gone and made changes.  
> 3\. I know this fic is rated M but the sexy times are going to come slowly. Sorry! There will be sexy scenes in it but they will come slowly.  
> 4\. If you got any suggestions or questions or things I can fix by all means tell me! I also have a tumblr you can follow me on or ask there. The url is the same as my ao3 username so ask away.  
> Thank you! Now lets get back to Eve and Bruce!

“Wait, like an actual date?! How did this happen?” Tony asked as Bruce looked through his closet for something to wear to a ballet. He had never been to a ballet. What do you wear to a ballet? He was already flustered about the date after the initial joy wore off. He called Stark since he was the closest, only one who actually answered his phone and had been to fancy things like a ballet. But these comments were not helping Bruce feel any better about the date.

            “Not helping Tony,” Bruce picked out a purple button down shirt and showed it to Tony. Tony shook his head and Bruce with a frustrated sigh put it back in his closet. “What do you wear to a ballet?” he murmured to himself.

            “Something… elegant. And not bright purple.” Stark commented. Bruce threw a shirt at him and continued his search for something _elegant_.

            “I know there is a suit in here somewhere…”

            “Oh no not a suit,” Tony asserted. He got up and went over to the closet. He picked out a navy blue button down shirt and khaki pants for Bruce. “Here, try this.”

            “Fine,” Bruce said as he took the ensemble. He went and changed in the bathroom.

            “So, how does she look like?” Tony asked through the door.

            “She… she’s… She’s beautiful,” Bruce smiled as he remembered her smile, her laugh, and the life in her eyes. She was graceful in her steps and she was graceful in all her movements from brushing her hair back to writing down her number. How did she ever like a guy like him?

            “Yea, that’s descriptive,” Tony said sarcastically bringing Bruce back from his daydreaming.

            “Well, I don’t know how else to describe her that gives her appearance justice,” Bruce said as he stepped out, “How do I look?” he asked Tony.

            “Amazing. Someone’s getting laid tonight.” Tony smirked. Bruce blushed and shook his head.

            “N-No, not tonight… I have other plans in mind.” He said as he brushed his hair and put his glasses on. Hey, he didn’t look that bad.

            “Aw, how adorable.” Tony mocked.

            “I’m serious, I do.” He said with a smile. Bruce checked the time. “I gotta go!” he grabbed his wallet and phone, “Lock the door on your way out!” Bruce yelled as he left.

 ***

            “Ooh, a date?” Beth teased. She and Eve were getting ready for the show and Eve had just now told her about the date with Bruce.

            “I don’t know yet! He might not even bother to come.” Eve retorted. She was nervous about the show and this ‘date’ dilemma didn’t help her nerves.

            “Well, who cares! If he doesn’t show he’s not worth it, even if he did help save like a ton of lives in New York.” Beth exclaimed. Eve laughed and put her hair up as the stage manager called for places in five minutes. She ran to her position offstage.

            The curtain went up.

            The show began.

            And there he was in the third row, smiling as he watched her.

*** 

            He waited outside the back door where the other people from the show were standing to get autographs and such. The dancers came out and it was a flurry of chaos as Bruce tried to spot Eve. He searched for a few minutes and finally found the smiling green-eyed girl. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and he held his program out.

            “Autograph please?” he asked smiling. She giggled and took his hand.

            “Sure, but dinner first, I’m starving!” she giggled and he smiled and they went to an Italian place of his choosing. He was afraid they would have nothing to talk about but, it turns out they had plenty to talk about. She loved science as much as he did and even laughed at his little science puns he made.

            “So what made you want to be a dancer?” he asked her over the cannoli they shared.

            “Hmm…” she thought for a moment and then said “I remember going to this ballet recital when I was little. I remember loving the way the dancers looked… they were so graceful and so… effortless. I loved every moment of it. And when I started taking dance classes I loved it even more. It just, I don’t know I feel so free when I dance…” She realized she had been rambling and looked up at Bruce. He had been listening intently the whole time smiling at the way she got lost in herself. He loved it.

            “That sounds wonderful,” he said smiling. She blushed and smiled a little. They continued talking after that and then they left.

            “O-Okay now, um… can I take you somewhere else?” he asked shyly. She looked at him

            “Where?” she asked.

            “I-It’s a surprise…” he looked at her hoping she wouldn’t get scared. But she smiled and took his hand and nodded. He smiled back and called a cab to take them to the mystery location.

*** 

            “Okay watch your step,” Bruce said as he led Eve through the dark corridor of the Observatory.

            “Why aren’t the lights on?” Eve asked as she was led through the halls.

            “Th-The observatory isn’t open at this time, b-but I have a friend who let me in after hours.” Bruce rambled on. She smiled as they went through a door. He turned on the lights and all around the room are different types of equipment. He grabbed something from a closet and put it in the center of the room. She followed him there.

            “Ready?” he asked. She nodded and he pressed a button on a remote. The roof of the observatory opened up and the floor below them started to rise. Eve squeaked and clung to Bruce. He smiled and wrapped one arm gently around her as they got to the top. Before their eyes they could see all of New York and the millions of stars that littered the sky.

            “Wow…” she whispered softly to herself as she took in everything.

            He smiled, “Y-You said to surprise you… are you surprised?” he asked. She looked at him and smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she leaned in and closed her eyes and kissed him. He gasped as she did but slowly kissed her back until she pulled away.

            “Yes,” she whispered and smiled “Are you?”

            He pulled her closer and whispered back “Yes.” And then they kissed again, and again, and again.


	3. Scarier than the Chitauri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey this update came early.  
> As always please read and review and I hope you enjoy!

Everyday and every date after that first date had been bliss. They’d often go to the park to walk her dog Jack, whom was also fond of Bruce. They held hands and talked. She did most of the talking and he listened, loving the way her whole body moved when she talked, using her hands and sometimes smacking Bruce in the face with how riled up she got over the drama that happened the studio—Apparently there was a lot of drama that went into dancing—and sometimes things that happened the coffee shop or what not.

            “He messed up my order! What was I supposed to do?!” she exclaimed. This time the new employee at her favorite coffee shop messed up her nonfat soy mocha latte and gave her whole cream (he tried not to ask what the difference was or he would never hear of it).

            “Well, honey you don’t have to scream at him, he’s new of course he’s going to mess up… You weren’t perfect when you started at your company right?” he said calmly.

            “I mean… I _guess._ ” She said with exasperation.

            Their relationship was a good balance, she got mad and held her ground when needed and he calmed her down. And then they’d celebrate with kisses afterwards. Everything was perfect. He didn’t realize how perfect till she asked him a daunting question…

            “Y-Your parents? You really want me to meet them?” they were sitting in his apartment on his couch when she said this.

            “Well, my mom… but yes,” she said as she bit her lip. She had been mulling over the idea of him meeting her mother for a week now. Ever since her mother invited her over for dinner on Sunday night…

            _“Err, Sunday? I don’t know mom…” Eve said, her sentence trailing off as she checked her calendar. She and Bruce were going on a date that day, it was the only free day either of them had that week between her auditions for the new show and him working at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base with checking their newest weapons they barely had time to call each other._

_“But Evangeline Marie Santos, what do you mean you do not have time for your mother?” Eve’s mother Holly questioned. Eve groaned. She knew she had to tell her mother about Bruce sooner or later, she just had hoped it would be later. Eve took a deep breath._

_“I’m… spending time with my… boyfriend,” Eve hesitantly said. She could hear her mother gasp on the other line._

_“A boy?! Why haven’t you told me about him? How long have you been seeing him? What’s his name? Does he come from a good family? Wait till I tell the girls at book club-”_

_“Mom! This is why I don’t tell you these things!”_

_“Can’t I be happy for my daughter? Goodness its good you found a man, I was starting to get worried.” Her mother huffed._

_“Mother…” Eve groaned, “I know you mean good.” She smiled as she said that._

_“Well, then can I meet him? Perhaps at dinner this Sunday?” her mother asked. Eve thought about it for a moment before finally agreeing. Her mother happily exclaimed all the dishes she was going to make for her ‘new man’ and Eve groaned even louder at the thought of her mother calling Bruce her ‘new man’_

_“Okay, okay mom! I’ll see you on Sunday!” she hung up on her and now faced the new task of asking Bruce to dinner at her mother’s house._

“Look if you don’t want to come I get it…” Eve said.

            “No, no, I do, I just don’t know if your mom will like me.” Bruce mumbled.

            “Of course she’ll like you! I like you!” Eve retorted.

            “That’s convincing honey but I don’t think it works that way.” He said with a smile.

            “She’s really nice and friendly, she’s is like me but older and well, okay she’s not like me, but still I promise she’ll like you!” she argued.

            Bruce sighed and pulled her onto his lap and says, “I’ll go but one thing,”

            “What is it?”

            “Kiss me,” he smiled. She rolled her eyes and giggled and they kissed.

            Eve rang the doorbell to her mother’s front door. She held Bruce’s hand as he nervously tapped his foot. “You’ll be fine don’t worry,” she reassured him followed by a kiss on the cheek. He nodded but was still nervous.

            The door opened and a plump, brown haired woman with red lipstick and brown eyes comes out.

            “Evangeline, darling!” she hugged Eve tightly “Finally you came!”

            “Hi, mom.” Eve said smiling. She pulled away and her mother looked over at Bruce. She smiled and extended her hand.

            “You must be her new man,” her mother said slyly. “I’m Holly.”

            Bruce shook Holly’s hand with a smile “Very nice to meet you miss, I’m Bruce Banner.” That name sounded familiar to Holly but she dismissed the thought as she invited the couple in.

            “She calls you Evangeline?” Bruce asked.

            “She’s the _only one_ who calls me that, I hate it.” Eve retorted.

            “I think it’s pretty,” Bruce said as he shrugged. They sat at the dining table as Holly brought out the food. She made all of Eve’s favorite dishes: green bean casserole, fried green tomatoes, biscuits and mac n’ cheese.

            “I hope you’re hungry because I made all this specially for you and, don’t tell me you can’t eat because of your ballet, I won’t hear of it!” Holly asserted. Bruce laughed at that and Eve rolled her eyes.

            “Mother you are too much,” Eve simply stated. She took a bit of everything on the table. Bruce did the same trying everything.

            “Miss Santos the food is wonderful,” Bruce said shyly. Holly smiled and thanked him.

            “When I met Eve’s father, I made him all sorts of food on our first few dates and that man could not have fallen in love with me even faster!” Holly exclaimed, “The best way to a mans heart is through his stomach, amongst other places.”

            “Mother!” Eve exclaimed.

            “I’m just saying,” Holly stated. Bruce laughed and continued eating.

            “I like your mom,” he said.

            “Why thank you honey, see? I’m not that insufferable.” Holly said in a matter-of-factly tone. Eve smiled and kept eating.

            “So… Where is Mr. Santos?” Bruce asked. Everyone stilled when he said that and Holly looked at Eve then back at Bruce and cleared her throat.

            “My husband passed away two years ago,” Holly answered.

            “O-Oh, I’m so sorry,” Bruce started.

            “No, no don’t be darling, he lived a wonderful, fulfilling life,” Holly sighed. She gave a tight smile. “I’m going to check on the pie.” She left to go to the kitchen.

            “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know about your dad passed away—“ Bruce started.

            “Bruce, its okay it was two years ago,” Eve interjected.

            “She hates me now,” he sighed dramatically.

            “Bruce, don’t be dramatic, she likes you I can tell,” Eve reassured.

            “Really?” he asked. She nodded and Holly comes back with pecan pie.

            “I hope you have room for dessert because this isn’t going to eat itself!” Holly chirped and set the pie down.

            “Oh mom not a big slice!” Eve whined. Bruce kissed her cheek and whispered “I’ll share it with you.” Eve smiled and nodded as they shared the slice of pie.

            “Eve, this one is a keeper. Honey I know it.” Holly exclaimed.

            Eve smiled at Bruce and just whispered, “Yea, I think so too.”

 ***

            They were in the cab going back to his apartment, hand in hand, her head on his shoulder.

            “I like your mom, she’s cool.” Bruce whispered. Eve smiled and kissed his cheek. “She likes you too,” Eve, whispered back. He smiles and kisses her slowly and she reciprocates. The kiss slowly getting more passionate, fingers laced in each other’s hair. If she could sit on his lap she would in a heartbeat.

            “We’re here,” the cab driver said. Eve whimpered as Bruce pulled away. He paid the cabbie and they got out and went up to the apartment.

            “Are you sleeping over? He asked her, she had been doing this a lot. Since they spent whatever time they had together and it was closer to her work.

            “Sure,” She went to change and he did his normal routine as well; changing into a t-shirt and some boxers, getting some water and reading a little before bed. She joined him in bed soon after that, curling up to him.

            “What are you reading?” she asked sleepily.

            “Biography of Marie Curie,” he replied.

            “You’re such a nerd,”

            “Says the girl who goes on and on about how amazing Avogadro’s number is.”

            “That was in a moment of weakness.”

            “Keep telling yourself that, you’re secretly a beautiful dancing nerd.”

            “Fine, then I’ll be your beautiful dancing nerd.”

            “Works for me.”

            “Good, now put the book down and let’s snuggle.”

            “Yes, dear.” He said as he put the book down and turned the lights off.


	4. Three Little Words and Two Left Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is another chapter for you! As always read and review or stuff. Hope you like it!

“Doctor Banner, are you listening?” Director Fury asked sternly.

Bruce looked up from his phone to see everyone at the table staring at him.

            “Something on your phone must be interesting,” Natasha remarked.

            “O-oh I um, just got an email,” Banner said quickly. In truth though he was texting Eve who was bored at home. She had gotten a cold and the director of the company let her take a few days off to be better rested. “This magazine wants some interview with me, pff stupid huh?” he said to distract them.

            Steve looked at his phone “Hey no, he’s texting a girl, who’s Eve?” he asked.

            “Don’t look at my texts!” Bruce exclaimed as he took his phone away from Steve.

            “Ooh, someone’s got a girl!” Nat taunted.

            “Wait, am I the only one who knows about Eve? I feel special,” Tony said smugly.

            “Can we get back to aliens please?” Bruce asked. He didn’t like all the attention he was getting.

            “I don’t have time for this shit,” Fury said as he left.

            “Wait, tell us about Eve! What’s she like and stuff?” Natasha asked now fully interested.

            “You’re a spy you can probably find out on your own!” Bruce said.

            “Yea, but it’s fun when people tell you. It’s like high school!” Nat replied. Bruce sighed and sat down. “What do you want to know?” he asked. The sooner they got this over with the better.

            “Show us a picture of her!” Nat exclaimed. Bruce sighed and looked through his phone and found a picture she took of them both smiling. “Aw, cuties.” Nat said as she swiped through the pictures.

            “Hey don’t do that!” Bruce grabbed the phone from Natasha. She pouted.

            “What does she do?” Steve asked.

            “She’s a dancer,” Bruce replied and mumbled to himself “My beautiful dancing nerd.”

            “What?” Steve asked. Bruce shook his head. “Anymore questions or can this interrogation be done?” he asked.

            “Do you love her?” Nat asked.

            Bruce started to answer with not yet but stopped in his tracks. Did he? He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He missed her whenever she wasn’t with him. But that was just a regular dating thing. But he knew he felt something more when he was around her. When he cuddled her or when they were just sitting next to each other, he felt at peace. He didn’t feel like he was going to ‘hulk out’ on her. He felt all her troubles go away. Her laugh dissolved his worries.

            He felt like he was home with her.

            “I think I do,” he said with a grin. Natasha shrieked and Tony patted him on the back.

            “What are you doing here?! Go tell her!” Nat exclaimed.

            “But what about the aliens?” Bruce asked.

            “Oh forget them! This is more important!” she said as she pushed him out the door.

            “But she’s sick!” he said as an excuse.

            “Well then get her some soup!” Nat said and closed the door to the conference room.

            Bruce sighed and smiled. They could get annoying but he his friends always had his best interests. He grabbed his stuff and went to the store.

           ****

            Eve hated being sick. She couldn’t do anything when she was sick but watch soap operas and cuddle Jack. She sighed because Bruce couldn’t even visit her because of work. She sighed. She was sick, bored and was really hungry for soup.

            There was a knock at the door and Eve begrudgingly got up and shuffled to the door. She opened the door and was happily surprised to see Bruce standing there with a bag.

            “Soup?” he asked with a small smile.

            “What are you doing here?” she asked smiling back, “I thought you were working,” she sniffled.

            “I got off early, and you’re sick so I wanted to see you.” He said smiling as he came in. She closed the door and smiled.

            “You’re amazing,” she said and hugged him.

            “Not that amazing,” he replied blushing.

            She wraps her arms around his back. “Yes, you are.” He smiles more and pulls her arms away. He faces her and feels her forehead.

            “No fever, that’s good.” He said as he got some cold medicine and went to the kitchen for a spoon. Her kitchen was a mess as always. And it seemed with her being sick it was even more of a mess. Dishes were piled up in the sink, her stove had all sorts of unidentifiable stains stuck to it. He did not even want to look at the floor. He was very glad he had his shoes on.

            “When was the last time you cleaned up your kitchen? Or apartment for that matter.” He asked as he came back with a spoon, some water and the cold medicine.

            “A week maybe?” Eve guessed as she sat on her bed.

            “You made that mess in a week?” Bruce asked stunned.

            “Hey, I’m sick!” she retorted.

            He sighed, “Just take your medicine and sleep, okay? I’ll be here when you wake up,” he said. She nodded drowsily and took the medicine. She cringed as it went down her throat.

            “That tasted like death,” she exaggerated.

            “It’ll help you feel better,” he said as he kissed her head. “Now, go to sleep.” He said as she went back under the covers and soon fell fast asleep.

            Bruce smiled and looked back at the apartment. He decided to clean up her apartment while she slept. He started with the kitchen since it would take the longest…

***

            He was finishing up cleaning the floor when she was waking up. She yawned and looked around groggily before smelling lemons and hearing music softly playing.

            “Brucie?” She said as she got up. Her pajama shorts riding up a bit. Bruce looked over.

            “Hi, how are you feeling?” he asked with a smile as he wrung out the mop in the sink.

            “Way better,” she said as she looked around, “Did you clean up my apartment?” she asked stunned.

            “Uh, yea… I got bored and you were asleep and it was a _mess_ ” he explained. She smiled and hugged him.

            “You’re the best, how did I get so lucky?” she said. He blushed and smiled at her.

            “I could ask the same,” he said. He put the mop away and turned to her. “So, what do you wanna do now?” he asked. Just then a jazzy number came on and Eve’s eyes lit up.

            “I love this song! Come on lets dance!” she exclaimed as she started twirling. He laughed and shook his head.

            “You dance, I’ll watch.” He said. She looked at him pouting.

            “No come on! Dance with me!” she said as she took his arms and pulled him out of his chair.

            “Eve, no I’m a terrible dancer!” he whined.

            “Anyone can dance, come on I’ll show you.” She said. He begrudgingly got up and stood next to her his hands in her. She smiled and pulled them closer. She placed his hand on her hip and the other in her hand.

            ‘ _Heaven, I’m in heaven…’_

            “Now just relax,” she told Bruce who was blushing red and tense. He loosened up a little. He was with Eve; they were in the comfort of her apartment. He was with the woman he loved. He relaxed and looked at her. She smiled and guided him into a slow waltz. Going back, then forward, and then back again. “Se, you’re getting it!” she said with a big grin. He smiled and she pulled away from him a bit to do a little twirl.

            _‘And my heart beats so, that I can barely speak…’_

He smiled as he twirled her and pulled her back into the movement. She gasped and smiled when he did that and she smiled more and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and stroked her back the way she liked. They now were just slowly stepping, back and forth as before.

            _‘And I seem to find, the happiness I seek…’_

“Eve…” he started to say.

            “Hmm?” she hummed.

            “I love you,” he said. He felt a mix of anxiety and bursts of happiness. He said it. He told her he loved her and it just felt so _right._

_‘When we’re out together, dancing cheek to cheek…’_

            She looked at him surprised. He looked at her and whispered, “I love you Eve, I love you every moment of every day. I love you so much. I, I can’t describe how you make me feel Eve but I feel… I feel calm with you. Like I won’t burst or the other guy won’t come out. I feel so happy and calm and I-“

            She kissed him before he could say anymore. Her lips crashing onto his, their fingers laced into each other’s hair. The arm Bruce had wrapped around her waist, pulled her closer till there was an inch of space between them and still he wanted to be closer. She pulled away from him panting softly from the intensity of the kiss and whispered to him, “I love you too Bruce Banner.” She smiled at him. He grinned from ear to ear and picked her up twirling her around. She squealed and giggled and kissed him again. The rest of that day consisted of nothing but kisses and cuddles and little whispered ‘I love you’s’ from the both of them.


End file.
